


Trzy

by Satanachia



Series: 30 minut do piekła [25]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, Torba na głowę i za fandom!
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-05
Updated: 2019-08-05
Packaged: 2020-08-10 03:07:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20128345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Satanachia/pseuds/Satanachia
Summary: Prompt:Słowa klucze: apokalipsa, łuk i ulewaFandom: HPReszta - pełna dowolność. Hulaj dusza, piekła nie ma!Jest tylko biel dokumentu.05.08.19CZY WY WIECIE CO JA TU PRZEŻYŁAM?!Nikt tego nie wie! Przeszłam od spadających z nieba żab z zębami rekina, przez styraną matkę po rozwodzie a skończyłam na tym!Nie umiem stukać na trzeźwo. 8D





	Trzy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AventiaWolf](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AventiaWolf/gifts), [Amanda_Victoria](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amanda_Victoria/gifts).
  * In response to a prompt by [Satanachia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Satanachia/pseuds/Satanachia) in the [30_minut_do_piekla](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/30_minut_do_piekla) collection. 

> **Prompt:**
> 
> Słowa klucze: apokalipsa, łuk i ulewa  
Fandom: HP  
Reszta - pełna dowolność. Hulaj dusza, piekła nie ma!  
Jest tylko biel dokumentu.
> 
> 05.08.19
> 
> CZY WY WIECIE CO JA TU PRZEŻYŁAM?!  
Nikt tego nie wie! Przeszłam od spadających z nieba żab z zębami rekina, przez styraną matkę po rozwodzie a skończyłam na tym!  
Nie umiem stukać na trzeźwo. 8D

_Jeden, dwa, trzy_, odlicza bez słów, próbując uspokoić rozedrgane serce.  
  
_Jeden, dwa, trzy_. Ręka lekko drży lecz Troy poprawia tylko uchwyt, nie spuszczając wzroku z masy skłębionej mgły, która po niedawnej ulewie coraz szybciej pochłania las. O wiele pewniej czułby się z różdżką w dłoni i granatem smolnym u pasa jednak pierwsze najazdy szybko udowodniły, że magia niewiele zdziała przeciwko nim.  
  
_Jeden, dwa..._ Tam! Ruch! Naciąga cięciwę i celuje uważnie w zamazany przez mgłę kształt, dobrze wiedząc, że będzie miał tylko jedną próbę. Wdech. Wydech. Puszcza strzałę lekkim łukiem, pozwalając jej wbić się w nabrzmiały balon, który jeszcze do niedawna był czyjąś głową. Spreparowany grot pęka w chwili uderzenia rozdzierając resztki tkanek i powalając ciało na ziemię, gdzie drga konwulsyjnie jakby nie mogło zrozumieć, że znów jest martwe.  
  
Jeszcze miesiąc temu krzyknąłby do stojącego kilkaset metrów dalej Markusa "pierwszy!" by przyjaciel wiedział do kogo należy dzisiejsza noc, jednak teraz wie lepiej - dźwięk przyciąga je niczym magnes i zawsze, zawsze chodzą trójkami.  
  
Wyrywa z rozmokłej ziemi następną strzałę i opiera ją o cięciwę zastygając w oczekiwaniu.  
  
_Jeden, dwa, trzy._  
  
Kolejny cień majaczy we mgle.  
  
_Zawsze trójkami._


End file.
